


An Unexpected Choice

by FaunaProductions



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Multi, Swearing, also lots of erik talking in third person here bc i can, does that require a rating raise? i dont think so but feel free to yell at me lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaunaProductions/pseuds/FaunaProductions
Summary: What if Raoul had decided to save the Phantom from his fate?
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera, Christine Daaé/Raoul de Chagny/Erik | Phantom of the Opera, Raoul de Chagny/Christine Daaé, Raoul de Chagny/Erik | Phantom of the Opera
Comments: 10
Kudos: 90





	An Unexpected Choice

"Go now!" the Phantom yelled at them, stumbling to his throne as he touched his lips. "Don't let them find you!"

Christine started toward him and Raoul took her arm.

The Phantom looked almost crazed as he snapped his head in their direction. "Go!" he repeated, leaping out of his chair and charging at them. " _ Go now and  _ **_leave me_ ** !"

That finally got Christine to move and Raoul wrapped an arm around her waist, running away from the Phantom, toward freedom.

They were almost at the boat when Christine clutched Raoul's arm. "I still have his ring," she said, staring up at him. "I have to go back, I  _ need _ to return it, Raoul."

He pursed his lips but nodded.

She lifted handfuls of the wedding dress to keep the many layers out from under her feet as she hurried back.

He stood at the boat for several moments before shaking his head and following.

"Christine, I love you," the Phantom said, gripping Christine's hand like she was his only connection to the world, to  _ life _ .

Christine sobbed, and Raoul made a choice—not the one he expected of himself, but a choice nonetheless.

He grabbed Christine's arm just as she released the Phantom's hand, earning a surprised and confused expression from her and a hurt and offended expression from the Phantom.

Then he took the Phantom's arm, which only served to add to the confusion.

"You're coming with us, you horrible menace," he said, starting to pull both of them along with him. "I don't know why I'm doing this, that noose must have made me lose my mind."

"What are you doing?" the Phantom demanded, looking surprisingly fierce for someone who had been crying not a moment before. "Release Erik, insolent boy! He will not be subjected to execution by that damn mob!"

"For a genius, you're a real dumbass!" Raoul said, shoving him into the boat before gently helping the very confused soprano in. "I'm saving you!"

The Phantom was silent, blinking in complete bewilderment as his gaze flickered from Christine to Raoul who was now poleing the boat across the lake.

"I should have left you there," Raoul muttered, shaking his head. "Or I could throw you off the boat now, you can either swim back or die."

"Raoul!" Christine finally spoke up. "What has gotten into you?!"

"I don't  _ know _ , damn it!" he replied, gesturing wildly with one hand before gripping the pole again. "I'm granting a damn  _ murderer _ his freedom! Oh, if my poor parents could see me now!"

She slowly looked over at the Phantom, slightly shrugging her shoulders.

"Your fiancé is out of his mind," he mumbled, staring up at the man.

"Oh, like you're any better," Raoul snapped, "You wrote a whole damn opera just to kidnap the woman you're obsessed with!"

He opened his mouth to retort but found that he didn't have a comeback.

"You are both coming home with me," Raoul said, glancing down at the other two before returning his attention to poleing the boat. "I'm staying alone at the de Chagny Paris Estate, so there's plenty of room."

The Phantom looked more bewildered than ever, and Christine slowly and cautiously took his hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

The boat ride was spent in silence with the exception of Raoul occasionally muttering to himself what a terrible idea it was to offer his home to a man like the Phantom.

The boat gently bumped against the stone platform.

"Careful, Christine," Raoul said, offering his hand to help her out.

The Phantom lifted the train of the wedding dress, just enough that it couldn't drag or catch on something, as he followed her onto the platform.

Raoul fastened the boat to the piling before he climbed out.

"My driver should still be waiting outside," Raoul said, frowning in distaste at the state of his clothing.

"Erik does not have his mask," the Phantom said, touching his deformed cheek.

Raoul scoffed. "Well, you can make due-"

"No, I have an idea," Christine said, taking a handful of her train before tearing it away from the skirt. "Use this like a scarf."

The Phantom stared at the torn fabric, then nodded slowly, taking it from her.

"Let's go," Raoul said, leading the way. "I don't know where the mob is but they can't be far."

The Phantom glanced around. "Vicomte, is your driver at the front of the building?"

"Yes, I don't see how-"

The Phantom grabbed his arm and Christine's hand. "Come, I know a much safer way."

He pulled them down a twisting corridor, counting stones under his breath before stopping abruptly.

He pushed the wall with his elbow and there was a click followed by the sound of scraping stone as a passage opened.

He released them, gesturing at the passageway. "Straight ahead, Erik will close the door so they cannot find it."

"Hurry," Christine said, her fingers just brushing his arm before she started up the path.

Raoul grabbed the Phantom's wrist. "If you're doing this to trap us…"

"Erik would not harm Christine," he replied, yanking his arm away from Raoul. "Not now."

Raoul nodded then ran to catch up with his fiancée.

Christine was standing at the end of the passage, anxiously gripping her skirt. "I'm not sure how to open it."

Raoul pursed his lips, pressing against the wall. "That damn opera ghost-"

The Opera Ghost in question had just caught up, the fabric from Christine's train secured around his head so that only his eyes were visible. "Here," he said, pushing a stone that made the door pop open.

Raoul peeked out, taking a moment to be sure no one was around.

"Come, quickly," he said, leading the way to his carriage.

The driver was reading a book when they approached. Raoul gestured for the Phantom to get in, then helped Christine up the step.

"Benoît, straight to the mansion," he instructed the driver as he climbed in behind his fiancée.

He glanced at the yellow eyes hidden behind white fabric, wondering once again what he had gotten himself into.


End file.
